Matrix Metalloproteinases (MMPs) are a family of zinc metalloendopeptidases secreted by cells or membrane bound/associated, and are responsible for much of the turnover of matrix components. The MMP family consists of at least 26 members, all of which share a common catalytic core with a zinc molecule in the active site.